


Run, and don't stop

by HolisticBender



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26067346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolisticBender/pseuds/HolisticBender
Summary: What to do when you and your new friend have no money and nowhere to go and there is a top-secret government agency after you AND you're wanted by the FBI? Well you hold on to each other and you figure out the rest as you go. Everything is connected after all.//Amanda and Vogel running from Blackwing after season 1.
Relationships: Amanda Brotzman & The Rowdy 3, Amanda Brotzman & Vogel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Run, and don't stop

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Juokse, äläkä pysähdy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14188596) by [HolisticBender](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolisticBender/pseuds/HolisticBender). 



”Todd? Todd!” Amanda yelled on to the phone over and over again, but her brother would not answer. There were distant screams of pain on the other end of the line. Then the call disconnected.

”Todd! No, no, no…” Amanda stopped in the middle of the field and stared at her home screen in disbelief.

”C’mon, c’mon, come! Hurry!” Vogel took Amanda’s hand again and tried to pull her forward.

”Vogel! What’s going on? Who are those guys?” Wha-”

”No time!” Vogel pushed Amanda in front of himself and gave her a determined push on the shoulders, ”gotta GO! Go, go, go!”

Amanda didn’t know who or what was after them, but if it made the Rowdy three afraid she definitely didn’t want to stay around to find out. So she ran a little faster even though her heart was hammering her ribs and her lungs were on fire…her lungs were on fire. The entire field was on fire! The waist high crass spread around them like a sea of fire and the flames were tearing her skin.

 _It’s not real_ , Amanda tried telling herself, _it’s just an illusion, don’t stop…_

Still it felt hundred percent real. Bitter smoke filled Amanda’s airways and her legs gave up under her.

“Not NOW, Drummer!” Vogel cried. He leaped forward to catch Amanda. He tried to keep Amanda upright while she was gasping desperately for air.

”Oh, shit” Vogel muttered.

Distant sounds of yells and loud machines and marching soldiers carried over to them. Vogel could also hear those awful gas-guns, which he remembered all too well. Blackwing was coming.

Amanda started to twitch on Vogel’s arms. Vogel looked around franticly, trying to find something, anything, to hide behind. A sad bush of willow was growing on the left from them. That would have to do.

Vogel wrapped his arms around Amanda’s chest and under her arms and started to drag her towards the little hideout. Vogel laid Amanda carefully on the ground and crouched down so that the bush would cover them both as well as possible.

“Vogel”, Amanda croaked, “help me.” Her eyes were wild and her hands were groping air.

Vogel took Amanda’s hand.

“I’m here, Drummer.”

“Help me”, Amanda said again. Her voice was hoarse, like it was hard for her to breath.

Vogel didn’t know what Amanda saw or felt during her attack, but she looked like she was dying.

”It’s ok, everything’s OK. Well not OK, but you’ll be OK!” Vogel squeezed Amanda’s fingers, but he couldn’t tell if Amanda could feel it.

Vogel took a breath. It had been a while since he had eaten energy without the guys. What if he hurt Amanda?

“V- Vogel…” Amanda wheezed. She was gaging and coughing and her whole body was juddering.

”Fuck”, Vogel said. Amanda was gonna die, if he wouldn’t do it.

Vogel leaned over Amanda and a familiar vibration filled him. A blue light blazed between him and Amanda like electricity and all of Amada’s fear and pain crashed into him. His nerve endings were tingling with energy as a content feeling spread though his entire body.

Amanda gasped for breath.

”Drummer”, Vogel whispered, ”you OK?”

Amanda laid on the ground and took a couple of deep breaths. There were tears on her eyes.

”Yeah…”

”Then lets get going!” Vogel took Amanda by the wrists and pulled her onto her feet.

“Vogel, stop! What the HELL is going on? Who are those guys? I want answers NOW!” Amanda refused to move.

Vogel let out a frustrated, almost animal squeak.

”Bad guys. Blackwing,” Vogel said the name quietly, like saying it hurt.

“Is this to do with the army dudes who attacked us earlier?”

Vogel nodded franticly. His eyes were wide with terror.

“Okay”, Amanda said, ”Okay, don’t panic. They don’t know we’re here.”

That was when they heard a metallic ping and Amanda saw movement behind Vogel. She screamed and Vogel twirled around waiving his arms wildly.

A soldier in full battle gear was standing in front of them. He had a sprayer-looking gun aimed at Vogel’s chest. He kind of looked like an exterminator.

“Who the hell are you?” Amanda yelled behind Vogel. ”Leave us alone, what right do you have to chase innocent people around!”

The man didn’t answer. He talked into his radiophone.

”Visual on Incubus 4. One civilian. Over.”

The man let his attention slip from his target only for a moment, when he was listening for the answer from the radio, but that was enough. Vogel leaped forward screaming and pushed the man over. They both hit the ground hard and rolled over fighting. The man kicked Vogel off of himself and raised his weapon at him again.

“HEY!” Amanda roared. But the man had learned his lesson and wouldn’t take his eyes off Vogel. Somehow Amanda was still holding her phone so she threw it with all of her strength.

The light phone didn’t do much damage when it collided with the soldier’s helmet, but the impact still made the man sway of balance. Vogel didn’t hesitate to use the opportunity. The blue light flashed once again and the soldier fell back, leaving a trail of smoke behind him.

Amanda ran to the man and ripped the gun out of his hands. She ripped out the tubes, hoping that would disable the gun. Just to be sure she threw the whole thing as far away from the soldier as she could.

Amanda met Vogel’s gaze over the unconscious soldier. Her own terror was reflected in the other one's eyes. Without saying a word Amanda held out her hand to Vogel. Vogel took it and then they were running again.

The sun was setting behind the tall buildings of Seattle. Amanda and Vogel hurried down a nearly empty street, trying to attract as little attention to themselves as possible. Which was difficult when every sound and moving shadow made them both flinch.

They had been on the move all day. First, they had ran and walked for hours, not daring to use any roads. Eventually they had had to hitch a ride to the city. In their case hitching meant that Vogel had pulled the driver who had stopped out through the window when he had flirted with Amanda in a rude way. Not because he wouldn’t think Amanda could handle herself, Vogel had explained. He just liked throwing people.

”Especially dumb asshole-losers!” Vogel had said and kicked the man down when he had tried to get back up to fight.

The they had taken the car and driven away.

Now Amanda was wondering if the man had already reported them to the police. They had ditched the car as soon as they got back to the city, but the man had seen their faces. Were the police after them now too, in addition to a top-secret government agency that collected supernatural people? Vogel had had time to tell Amanda more than a few things about a organization called Blackwing during the long car drive. He had told her how he and rest of the Rowdy three had been locked up there for years, how Vogel had met them for the first time and how the guys had pretty much raised him. Vogel had talked about experiments and ”bad men”. Vogel had used the word “bad” a lot. When Vogel had been telling his story, Amanda had first felt like crying, then like throwing up and finally she had wanted to punch her fist through the car window. She couldn’t stand the idea that Martin and the others might be on their way back to that place right now.

”Vogel”, Amanda said quietly, ”what are we gonna do?”

”I…I don’t know. The guys will sure find us, if… if they’re not…” Vogel’s voice died down.

“They’re the Rowdy three, right? Who could take them?”

“I dunno, Drummer. Martin’s never send me away from a fight before. And Blackwing’s…” Vogel couldn’t find the words, he just shook his head.

They kept wondering around aimlessly. They couldn’t go back to Todd’s apartment or any place that someone could connect them to. So they just roamed around, trying to figure out where they could spend the night safely.

Finally they found a 24-hour coffee shop. They had found some cash from the car they had stolen and Amanda bought them two large coffees and some doughnuts while Vogel got them the darkest booth at the back of the café. Amanda wasn’t even sure if Vogel and the others ate normal food, but at least they drank.

Amanda sat across from Vogel and slid him a mug of coffee.

“Wanna doughnut?” Amanda offered the box to Vogel.

“Don’t need. You eat”, Vogel wrapped his fingers around the hot mug but he didn’t drink from it.

Amanda took a long sip from hers and then started devouring the doughnuts. She had been so scared all day she hadn’t noticed how hungry she was.

After getting something to eat she had energy to speak again.

“Do you really think the others will find us? You guys can, I don’t know, smell emotions or energy or whatever. Does that mean they can find us anywhere?”

“Yes. For sure. They have to”, Vogel said.

 _If Blacking doesn’t find us first_ , Amanda thought.

Vogel drew a sharp breath suddenly. He pointed at something behind Amanda.

“Um, Drummer…”

Amanda jerked around and saw her own face on the TV on the café’s wall.

”We are interrupting the scheduled program for an additional newscast…” the reporter’s voice carried muffled from the speakers.

Todd and Farah’s faces were on the screen too and the headline over them declared all three to be wanted by the FBI.

”FBI takes in any sightings of these three. Please contact the number…”

”Oh shit”, Amanda cursed. She turned back to the table and tried to pull her hair to cover her face.

“Let’s go, now”, she whispered.

Vogel nodded.

They got up and headed quietly to the door.

The cashier had however noticed the TV.

“Hey…hold on a second!” the woman yelled and rushed to take out her phone.

“Oh, no you don’t!” Vogel jumped on the counter and snatched the phone.

The cashier yelled scared and covered her head with her hands. Vogel ignored her and threw the phone through the window, which set of the alarm.

Amanda pulled Vogel down.

”Come on!”

They stormed out of the door with sirens howling behind them

Amanda jumped down from the fence on to the damp crass. Vogel climbed after her and landed next to her with a soft thump.

It was almost perfectly dark, only the beams of streetlights reaching from the parking lot were lighting the crass field. Noises of the city were only a distant sound.

Amanda wasn’t sure if a golf course was the best possible hide out, but she couldn’t go any further that night and they needed a place to sleep. They headed towards a small wooden storage building right by the third hole. There was of course a burglar alarm on the door that set off the moment they broke the lock. Vogel grabbed a golf club and smashed the machine into pieces. It made one last squeak before going silent. Amanda hoped that whoever owned this place didn’t care enough about a small storage for the alarm to send a signal to the police. She was too tired to care anyway.

They found some jackets and empty bags and spread them out on the floor and tried to settle on them as comfortably as possible.

The thin walls of the storage didn’t offer much shelter from the cold night so Amanda nestled tight to Vogel’s side. They laid still, listening to the sounds of the night and each other’s breathing. Vogel was still squeezing the golf club in his hand. He was probably pleased to have some kind of a weapon with him again. Maybe it made him feel cosy. It made Amanda think of a child who refused to let go of their teddy bear. The thought almost made Amanda smile despite of everything.

“Amanda?” Vogel’s voice was fragile in the dark. Amanda realized that this was the first time Vogel had used her name.

“Yeah?” she asked.

”They didn’t get away, did they? They’re only looking for you and your friends. Not the guys. It means they got caught?”

“I…think so. I’m sorry”, Amanda pressed her face against Vogel’s shoulder. Tears were burning in her eyes. She was tired and scared, but most of all she was mad. Mad at the world or the universe or whatever, mad at Todd and mad at Blackwing.

“This sucks, you know? I’d hoped everything would be better now. Just when it started to look like my life could be something else than just shit, something worse than what I could ever have had imagined happens. I just found you guys, I can’t lose you now!”

Vogel was quiet for a moment.

”I thought it was over”, he said then, ”we got out. I thought it was over, that they wouldn’t come back.”

Amanda didn’t have the ability to smell other people’s emotions but she could feel fear and sadness radiating out of Vogel. She had known the Rowdy three only for a few days, but she felt closer to them than to anyone else in a long time. Dirk had said that everything was connected. Amanda didn’t know if that was true, but she was sure that she and the Rowdy three belonged together. She had already lost Todd, she refused to lose this family too.

Amanda sat up.

“Vogel. I won’t let them take you. Not ever”, she said. It was a promise she was intending to keep.

It was too dark for Amanda to see the expression on Vogel’s face, but when he spoke there was a smile in his voice.

“Thanks, Drummer. I believe you.”

Amanda settled back next to Vogel.

“We’ll find the others”, she said.

“Yeah”, Vogel muttered sleepily, ”Blackwing has nothing on us.”

“We can do it”, Amanda said, “together. We’ll start first thing in the morning.”

“Okay”, Vogel laid his head on Amanda’s shoulder, “you’re the boss.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I originally wrote this in Finnish two years ago after watching season two (can you tell who were my favourite duo?) and I finally translated it. Wow that was hard. I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope there are people who will enjoy this!
> 
> Ps. I have no idea how to write "slang" or whatever you would call the way Vogel speaks, please don't mind!


End file.
